


One shot for Ichabbie Halloween

by Bookgirlbx



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirlbx/pseuds/Bookgirlbx





	One shot for Ichabbie Halloween

“Two apple cider donuts and two hot apple ciders, please.” Crane order for both he and Abbie at the annual Sleepy Hollow Halloween block party on Main Street. The air was unseasonably warm and crowded with townies and tourists, mostly families dressed in costume enjoying the live band and bouncy houses. A little girl with brown skin and black curly hair dressed like Moana was blowing bubbles from her stroller and Crane felt a quick fluttering across his heart. She reminded him of his desire to have child with his beloved.

Abbie was busy chatting with the fire department chief who was fundraising by selling T-shirts and sweatshirts in front of the fire station. Crane walked past the long line of folks who had been queueing for hours to take a haunted hayride through the Sleepy Hollow Cemetery. He joined the Leftenant by planting a kiss solidly on the crown of her head. Abbie leaned up to face Crane and claim a kiss whilst grabbing her treats, and smiling into his lips.

Crane gazed at Abbie tenderly and imagined what it would be like to attend the annual festival next year with a little one in tow. His imagination got carried away and he quickly pictured himself wearing a baby carrier bouncing his little one on his chest. He saw himself drinking pumpkin ale and walking hand in hand with Abbie as she sampled fried Oreos dusted with powdered sugar.

“Treasure, we’ve been married now for nine months, do you not think it’s time to start thinking about expanding our family?” Crane softly plunged right in.

Abbie’s guard shot up and she hesitantly answered. “...I thought we’ve been over this before, Crane.Our witness duties would put any children we have in danger.”

Crane wanted to concede this point but pushed back. “With all due respect Leftenant, we agreed to reassess the situation ever so often. Right now I can’t help envying the families I see and longing for my own after we’ve both lost so many friends and loved ones throughout the years.”

Abbie understood her husband. She wanted a child too. What Crane didn’t know was that she was three months along. She concealed the fact from him out of fear that she was a walking target now that she was carrying a very special child, a child of the witnesses. It killed her to keep this secret but she wanted to protect them all.

Abbie sighed. She couldn’t summon the right words to say. Instead she turned from Crane and walked away hastily. He was crushed as a flash of hurt tightened in his stomach. A tear escaped from his eye and he choked back his pain with a swig of cider.

Moments later Abbie returned with a brown paper bag and handed it to Crane who had pain still visible in his eyes. She felt wounded by his sadness but hoped this would make up for it.

“What’s this?” Crane feigned interest.

“Just open it.” Abbie implored sweetly.

Crane reach in the bag and pulled out an orange onesie and held it up reading “Sleepy Hollow Fire Department” with a puzzling look. His eyebrow arched and he turned the small garment around carefully with his long fingers. He paused and then realization dawned on him.

He cast Abbie a questioning look and saw her hand rubbing her belly with a sheepish grin on her face confirming the truth. In this moment his heart expanded with abounding love for his wife and unborn child. Abbie embraced Crane with tears in her eyes and squeezed him tightly.

“Congratulations daddy.”


End file.
